New Kid in School
by Nostalgicmiss
Summary: A one shot for Miztrezboo's birthday that I forgot to post on my profile. Jasper meets the newest addition to Forks High but it wasn't the outcome he was expecting. Rosalie x Jasper, AH/AU OOC. Rated M


**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

* * *

A One shot I wrote for Miztrezboo's birthday last November (2009), I completely forgot to post it after that lol. So here it is :)

For Miztrezboo:

**Happy birthday, BB! I hope you know how much I appreciate you, twinnie. Nuff getting sappy like . . . You are fucking awesome and this is a huge fucking ILY!!! Have fun and enjoy your day :D**

**

* * *

  
**

**The New Kid in School  
**

_So whats your name new kid in school  
tell me something do you feel lonely...  
come sit next to me  
tell me honey do you feel lonely....come get closer to me  
it ain't that bad you know it really ain't that bad  
you cant avoid it you might as well enjoy it 'cause i doo  
WELL YOUR THE NEW KID IN SCHOOL!  
__**New Kid in School - The Donnas**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Where the fuck is she, dude?"

"Chill the fuck out, Edward," I sighed, throwing the ball at him again.

We'd been tossing the ball for an hour waiting for my neighbor, Bella, to come home from cheer camp. We were finally in our senior year and Bella had made squad captain or some shit, and had joined the team at some girlie retreat down in California for a month. Edward had been biding his time with me, and the fucker was driving me insane.

I'd known Bella my entire life, we had played together as kids and remained relatively close to one another, even with the peer pressure of high school drama. Edward had been my best friend since third grade, and had been crushing on Bella for almost as long. Finally, two years ago, she'd noticed him too, and the pair had been inseparable, fucking like rabbits at the drop of a hat. This month without her had made Edward miserable, and in turn was making me crazy.

"She was supposed to be home an hour ago, man!"

"She's a chick, Ed, they're always late! It's fashionable or some shit."

"You're such a douche. No wonder Jessica dumped your ass."

"I dumped her ass, asshole. And for the record, she's a psycho bitch from hell who's still stalking my ass."

"Oh yeah? I heard she was fucking Newton."

"Because I keep saying no!" I laughed, throwing a curved ball at him.

The loud rumble of Bella's truck could be heard from a mile away and I couldn't help but laugh as Edward's attention moved directly to the sound. He was so pussy whipped, but it was kinda fun to watch because Bella was the only person who could bring that side of him out. To everyone else, he was Edward Cullen, quarterback of the Forks Spartans football team.

Bella's truck pulled into her drive, and I could see the smile lighting up her face as she threw it in park and pushed against the metal door, that stuck more often than not, in an attempt to escape.

"Edward," she laughed as she ran towards him, tripping over her own feet as she did, sending Edward hurtling towards her so she wouldn't hit the ground.

Bella was an anomaly, she could barely walk without tripping over air, but when it came to dancing, or cheering, she was graceful and fluid. It made absolutely no sense at all, but that was Bella.

"Baby, I missed you," Edward laughed, kissing her temple as he set her on her feet again.

"I missed you too. I can't believe it's been a month."

"I fucking can!"

"Hey, Jazzy," she laughed playfully. "He been driving you crazy?"

"You have no idea!" I drawled out languorously.

Edward leaned over and punched my arm with a pointed look. He hated when I picked out his pussy whipped ways. Like I gave a shit, he may be the quarterback, but as the running back I could easily take his ass down when I wanted to.

Bella rolled her eyes and laughed as she clung to Edward, her tiny arms gripping his waist as tightly as she could. Whatever shit I said about the two of them, it was evident they loved one another, I just enjoyed busting their balls.

"I forgot to tell you, we have a new girl, her parents are moving here from Seattle for some reason, and she's going to be spending her senior year at Forks high. We met at the conference thing, she only found out a week ago, so I spoke with the girls and we're letting her on the team seeing as Jess bailed." Bella gave me a pointed look at Jess' name.

"What?"

"You know what, Jasper. I told you not to mess with her. She and Lauren got into this massive fight over you and she quit."

"You didn't like her. I see it as doing you a favor."

"That's not the point, I'm just lucky Rosalie is transferring. Otherwise we'd be one short."

"Rosalie?" Edward asked, his lips brushing over her collar making Bella shiver. I fucking hated noticing that shit.

"Yes, and she's coming over, that's why I was late. So you two better be on your best behavior, and Jasper . . ." She paused, giving me yet another pointed look. "Don't even think about it!"

"I promise nothing, Bells. You know how that shit goes down."

"Just try, please, for me?"

"Fine!"

"Thank you."

We made our way into Bella's house. Thankfully her dad, the chief of police, spent most of his time at the office leaving her house empty for us to hang out in. We didn't really socialize all that much outside of the three of us, so it made life easier.

I made my way to the kitchen, hoping the chief had done some grocery shopping in Bella's absence. I knew my mom had been bringing him over food almost every night, Bella did all of the cooking, so she hadn't wanted him to starve. I was rifling through the fridge when I heard the front door open.

In all honesty, I wasn't excited at the prospect of another person invading our lives. Jessica had been a nightmare. I had dated outside of our circle before, but Forks wasn't exactly an ocean of opportunity when it came to women.

I had broken up with Jessica about three months ago after she'd thrown a tantrum over me not taking her anywhere. She had also accused me of fucking Bella on the side. I could take the not taking her anywhere bullshit, but as far as Bella went, the girl was like my fucking sister, and having a skank bitch like Jessica talking shit like that, I knew it was time to kick her ass to the curb.

Unfortunately, she didn't take no for an answer and so I had to take further action and let the ice queen Lauren Mallory blow me under the bleachers. It wasn't one of my finer moments, but fuck, it got Jessica off my balls so I couldn't complain.

I made my way out into the living room where I heard the voices of my friends mingled in with a silk like voice of someone new. The moment I laid eyes on her, I knew I was fucked. Her blonde hair ran in cascading soft curls down her back, they swept over her shoulder and hung loosely over the most beautiful breasts I had seen in my fucking life.

Her tiny waist bowed out gently to her narrow but full hips. I almost fucking came when she turned around and I saw her pert and rounded ass. She was like a wet fucking dream.

"Jasper, this is Rosalie. Rosalie, this is Jasper," Bella said with a smile.

The moment my name was mentioned, she turned slowly, her vibrant blue eyes were sparkling in the dim light that filtered through the living room window. I was fucked. Doubly so. There was no way I could keep the loose agreement I'd given Bella. The moment our eyes made contact, I knew there was no denying her, and I could see the decision in her eyes just as clearly.

"Nice to meet you, Jasper. Bella's told me a lot about you."

"All good I hope," I said laughing like a retarded hyena on crack. My dick was making my jeans a little tighter, straining against the material as it attempted its own escape.

Rosalie gave me a knowing look before turning around to look at Bella with a distinct look that said 'you never told me he was mentally incompetent.'

I had never had this trouble in front of a chick and my embarrassment was over-shadowed only by the very prominent arousal that was currently pressing up against the seam of my jeans.

We sat for two hours just talking. Well, in reality they were talking, I just sat there fucking gawking at Rosalie. Cheer and squad came up multiple times in their conversation, but that was about all I was able to extract from their high pitched, fast talking conversation about the last four weeks.

Edward excused himself about twenty minutes later and I suspected he'd disappeared to rub one out, but was surprised when Bella excused herself five minutes later to follow him.

Rosalie and I sat in silence for what felt like an eternity before she spoke.

"So, seeing as you were able to push words from your mouth earlier, I'm assuming you're not a mute. I can also tell by the way you've been checking out my tits and ass that you're not gay. So, what's the deal, Jasper?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Rosalie slid across the couch, her floral scent dragging me further into the twisted and animalistic daydreams and fantasies I'd been harboring about her since she'd arrived. The heat of her body seemed much like a heated wall of pure unadulterated lust that hung between us.

My hands ran through my blond hair like I had a nervous tick or some shit. This chick was making me fucking crazy.

"I'm talking about the way you've been eyefucking me and not doing a goddamn thing about it."

Oh sweet mother of God. This bitch wanted to hop on my nuts just as much as I wanted her too. The visions of taking her right here on the fucking couch amplified as she closed the distance between us completely.

"Who said I wasn't going to do anything about it?"

Rosalie smiled. Her fucking perfect straight teeth dipping into the damp flesh of her plump bottom lip. Her pink tongue danced behind it like a fucking invitation, one I was more than happy to take her up on.

I leaned towards her throwing caution to the fucking wind and ignoring the voice in the back of my head that reminded me of my promise to Bella. Rosalie was practically handing me a fucking invitation, and no man could have resisted that.

I twisted my fingers into the soft hair at the base of her neck. The strands felt like liquid gold as they twisted around the digits. I pulled her to me roughly, my need outweighing my chivalry as my lips finally met hers.

The soft silkiness of the supple skin formed around my own, there wasn't an ounce of resistance from her either. Her body closed the distance easily, pressing up against mine as my tongue brushed her lips roughly.

Her lips parted allowing my tongue entrance into the hot wet cavern of her mouth. My dick throbbed painfully in my pants, rubbing against the seam that ran along my crotch.

Rosalie threw one of her long perfect legs over my legs, straddling me. Her blonde hair fell like a curtain on either side of us as she raised herself above me, her lips meeting the urgency of my own. Her hips rolled over mine making me growl into her mouth like a fucking animal.

I let my hands work down her body to her ass, my fingers digging into the flesh and pulling her down on my throbbing cock, needing some kind of fucking friction before I fucking exploded.

Rosalie moaned into my mouth, moving her hips on her own volition.

"How long do they normally take?" she asked around my lips, her hands moving down over my abs towards my rock hard dick.

"An hour, at the very least," I growled back, my teeth sinking into her plump bottom lip.

"Good," she groaned, rocking back from me and pushing to her feet. She held out her hand to me with a fucking smile that almost made me come. "But I think it's better to be safe than sorry."

I didn't need to be asked twice, I was on my feet in a second, my hand gripping hers as I pulled her towards the half bath that was under the stairs.

"Damn, aren't you romantic!" she laughed, hopping onto the counter beside the sink and wrapping her fingers around my shirt so she could pull me to her.

"You got a better alternative?" I asked, my fingers pushing up the tiny fucking skirt she was wearing.

"God, you're so much sexier when your mouth is shut!"

I could have said the same for her, but I figured it wouldn't work in my favor, so I kept my mouth shut.

My fingers curled around a tiny scrap of material that was supposed to pass as her panties, and I pulled them down her legs slowly, dropping to my knees as they moved down around her calves. Her fingers tangled in my blond hair, tugging on the strands as I let my breath blow against her already wet pussy.

I should've fucking known she'd be wet and ready, I just hadn't planned on the divinity of her arousal. I pushed her legs to the side the moment I let the thongs fall to the floor. Being a guy, I noted the flimsy black lace of the fucking things and reminded myself to pocket the damn things before she could put them back on.

My fingers gripped her hips and pulled her to the edge of the counter, my shoulders forcing her legs apart as the soft damp flesh of her ass stuck to the counter. I released my death grip on her hips and ran one of my fingers down her bare folds, dipping them into her as I reached her wet entrance.

Her hips bucked and her walls trembled the moment my finger was buried inside of her, her musical voice let out a soft moan as my finger curled and pulled out of her completely.

I looked up into her eyes, the blue was sparkling in the white light of the tiny room, excitement etched into her features as I put my finger to my lips and sucked at her taste. I added a second finger to my mouth, dampening it before moving them both to the hot entrance of her sex.

I pushed them in slowly as she moaned again, she moved her hips forward, making it easier for me to move my head closer to the fucking holy land. I blew a stream of cool air down her folds, reaching my fingers as they pumped in and out of her slowly.

Her fingers tightened in my hair as she groaned, pushing my head towards her clit with more force than I could have ever attributed to a chick her size. I went with it, my tongue dipping between the folds and finding the small nub of sensitive flesh.

"Oh fuck, Jasper," Rosalie moaned from above me, her legs moving further apart to accommodate me. I let my tongue circle the bundle of nerves as my fingers continued their ministrations. I pushed closer to her, gripping her in my teeth as I flicked at the flesh I held there.

"So good," Rosalie panted above me, her hands came down from my hair and gripped the counter as the tempo of my fingers picked up. She was going to come before I fucked her, she was too fucking divine to be a one time lay, multiple would guarantee me another shot at this chick.

I could feel her tensing around my fingers as I added a third, she was on the brink of coming for the first time. My dick, on the other hand, was beginning to suffocate in my jeans, I needed to get her off quickly so I could release the fucking tension that was running through my body like an electrical current.

"Right fucking there," she hissed above me, as I flicked and pumped like my dick depended on it. "Oh, God."

Her walls clamped down around my fingers as her body arched towards me. She was panting heavily as she whimpered and moaned into the small space surrounding us. Her petite frame vibrating with pleasure as her fingers moved and tugged at my hair again.

I pulled my fingers out slowly, letting my tongue run up and down her folds before removing her hands so I could stand up. Her eyes were still closed, her head was all the way back, leaning against the mirror as her long blonde hair fell in waves behind her. Her tongue ran along her bottom lip as she fought for air.

My eyes moved down to her chest, her tits were heaving with the intensity of her breaths, the soft flesh bulging over the top of her shirt with every intake. I could have been a gentleman and waited for her to recover, but I was entirely too fucking needy for that shit. My fingers pulled back the material of her sweater and bra and my lips covered the hardened peak all in the same breath.

Rosalie groaned sexually as her head snapped up from it's place on the mirror.

"Jesus, Jasper. Give a girl some warning," she panted heavily, her hands gripping my shoulders.

I ignored her verbal communication and let my hands wander to the neglected nipple.

"Oh fuck, you're better than I thought you would be mute boy," she moaned, her voice gravelly with passion. I growled around the nub of flesh, sinking my teeth into it harder.

Her body arched again as her legs wrapped around my waist, locking behind me in the awkward angle we were in. My denim clad dick rubbed against her bare pussy, making me groan against the flesh of her chest.

Her hands moved over my shoulders and over my back towards my jeans as I moved my mouth to the other hardened nipple. She ran her dainty fingers along the waist of the denim until she couldn't move any further.

"Stand up, Jasper."

"Why?" I growled around her nipple as I circled it with my tongue.

"I'm not sure if you've noticed or not, but you can't fuck with your jeans on, dickhead."

I grazed my teeth along the flesh as I pulled back slowly from her chest. She moaned roughly as I released it after one last roll of my tongue.

"Jesus, the things I want you to do to me."

"Any time, beautiful," I said, standing up to my full height.

She smirked at me as she slid from the counter, her fingers moved quickly to the button of my jeans as her lips found mine again. Knowing she could probably taste herself on my lips made my dick twitch painfully, I needed something and soon.

She moved the zipper down slowly before pushing the material down over my hips. Her hands slid under the cotton of my boxer briefs fingering the trail if hair that descended from my navel. A stutter of breath fell from my lips as her warm hand encircled my twitching dick.

"You're a big boy, Jasper."

"Thanks Darlin'," I answered, nibbling down her jaw to her ear as she slid her hand up and down my shaft.

My teeth sank into the supple skin of her neck as her thumb made a sweep over the head of my dick, making my body implode and pull towards my cock with excitement.

"You have protection?" she asked, her hot breath penetrating the shirt I was wearing.

"Back pocket, in my wallet."

Her hands released me as she descended slowly to her knees, my jeans were pooled around my ankles, but she pulled the boxer briefs down with her as she moved. She fumbled around in my jeans until she found the condom.

Before she stood up again, the tip of her hot wet tongue circled the head of my dick. My hands tangled into her hair roughly as the hot wet sensation traveled up my dick and made my veins pump the fire around my body.

"Jesusfuckingchrist."

"You like that?" she asked, running her hot wet tongue down my shaft and back to the tip again.

My breathing had turned embarrassingly loud, so I looked down at her and nodded. It felt fucking amazing. She smirked up at me, her tongue running along her lips. We stared at one another for a while before she seemed to make a decision.

Her hot wet mouth enveloped my cock, she moved forward letting it push deeper towards her throat. The moment my sensitive head touched the wet heat at the back of her mouth, my body turned into a ball of fucking fire, my dick seemed to suck every inch of energy towards it as she continue to pump her mouth along my shaft. Her tiny hand gripped what wouldn't fit into her mouth and she worked them both in tandem as her other hand massaged my balls.

If she kept this shit up, I wasn't going to fucking last long. She moaned sending a vibration through my dick and into my body. Beads of sweat broke out on my forehead as I tried to hold back on coming fully into her hot mouth.

I wanted to be inside of her though, and as much as I was enjoying her giving me outstanding head, my drive to feel her come around me was stronger.

"Rosalie," I groaned throatily, hoping she would be able to make her name out in the incoherent sound of my voice. "I want you."

Rosalie pulled back slowly, the cool air of her breath coming from her nose hit my sensitive dick making the need even greater.

I watched her roll the rubber onto my dick before she made her way up my body again, her lips meeting mine.

"Fuck me, Jasper."

She only had to ask once.

I picked her up and put her down on the counter. Her long ass legs stretched out around the sides of me and touched the wall behind as she braced herself.

I grabbed my dick, guiding it to her entrance, and pushed only the head in before releasing it and gripping her hips. My eyes met hers, blue on blue as I pushed into her slowly. Her breath caught in her throat as I filled her completely.

"Oh fuck," I grunted, as the hot, wet heat of her surrounded me thoroughly. She was tighter than I thought she would be, her walls clamped around my dick as her eyes fluttered. Her hot, wet mouth had nothing on this, this was like my mecca.

"Yes," she murmured slowly as I started to pull out. Her body arched as her hips rolled, making the sensation almost too pleasurable.

I sank into her again, enjoying her responsive moan to the friction we were creating. I moved a little quicker, burying myself into her heat and pushing back the pressure that sat waiting to explode into her the moment she finally came around me.

She pulled one of her legs towards her chest and stretched it up over my shoulder as I continued to pound into her. I turned my head kissing her calf. Straining against my urge to release as her body reacted with writhes and moans.

We moved together, her arms and legs moving with me as I continued to push into her, we were panting loudly in the small space, our bodies becoming damp with sweat as the mirror behind her fogged up.

I could feel the moment she got close to her release. Her walls clenched down around me creating more friction than I could handle. I couldn't hold off much longer, the tension was like a bomb waiting to push my release out from my body and send wave upon wave through me.

"Jasper, oh shit, Jasper," she called out as her body arched forward and into me. I let go of myself feeling the explosion sending a chain reaction through my body. My muscles tensed behind it, following the pressure as it moved to my dick. Heat spread down my shaft as my whole body tensed with the last plunge.

All of my muscles released as the last of the pressure spilled from me, and I collapsed onto her. Supporting my weight with my forearms as I kissed her from her breasts up to her lips.

"Damn, Jasper, I didn't think you would be that good," Rosalie said between breaths, her leg slipping from my shoulder.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I laughed, standing up slowly and pulling off some tissue so I could pull off the rubber with minimal mess.

"We may have to do that again."

"Oh really?"

She raised her eyebrows slowly, and I couldn't do anything but lean forward and kiss her. I hated to admit it, but this girl could have me whenever the fuck she wanted me. She was beautiful, she seemed smart, and she was a fucking good lay.

"Anytime, beautiful."

She gave me a smile that almost made me hard again.

"We'd better get back out there," she sighed contentedly.

I nodded and helped her off of the counter, giving her a kiss on the forehead before bending down to pull up my pants. I picked up the small piece of black lace and made sure she saw me pocket them.

We arranged ourselves in silence, ensuring we looked semi decent before we stepped out of the bathroom. Rosalie pulled my cell from the front pocket of my jeans and started hitting numbers.

I could hear her phone ringing from somewhere in the living room and raised my eyebrows.

"I need to be able to call you," she smirked before pushing my phone back into my pocket.

She turned and opened the door, stepping out into the living room, with one last smoothing of her skirt. My first inclination had been right. I was fucked.


End file.
